


Sam Wilson vs the bakery

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, POV Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: Being at a trendy bakery at awful o'clock on a Saturday morning was not where Sam wanted to be.He blames Steve.





	Sam Wilson vs the bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive the title and summary i was drawing a complete blank on what to call, or how to describe this fic. 
> 
> Prompt number 3 - roasted. I'm completely behind on posting my Inktober prompts thing because of craziness at work. I will continue though, just not quite at the one a day that i was hoping for.

Sam would like to go on record to say that there are times when being an avenger is awesome. When you save someone, when he sees kids dressed up as the falcon on Halloween (so awesome), handmade thank you cards, especially ones from kids. 

There are some awful times too, when they are too late or too slow, when Tony hasn't slept for 30 hours and starts shaking but won't admit there is anything wrong, when someone in his group sessions gives up. 

When Bucky leaves to get some space and he has to deal with a 100 year old mopey super-soldier. Ok the last one isn't on the same scale of bad as the rest but it is a good damn pain in the arse. Sam is a trained counselor and therapist and he knows that Bucky is doing better than he has any right to be and understands his need to exercise some self care and take off for a few days. 

Try telling that to Steve. 

So Sam finds himself somewhat regularly faced with a sad sack who sits and goes over everything he's done (out loud Sam would like to emphasise) that might have possibly made Bucky leave... for days. 

This time Sam has had it. He has been listening to Steve's verbal self flagellation for over two hours when he finally snaps and says "nothing! seriously nothing Steve, Bucky somewhere along the line has somehow learnt self care and if he has to take off for a few days then it has nothing to do with you". While he wasn't wrong, he does regret his choice of words and how they made Steve curl into himself more than he already had. 

So feeling guilty he dragged himself out at stupid o'clock to the arse end of Brooklyn to this bakery that everyone has been raving about, to buy apology pastries. 

Unfortunately for him so has the rest of New York. He had no idea that this many people get up this early on a Saturday. 

Sam stayed in this stupid queue longer then he will admit to, and would have quit after 10 minutes if he hadn't caught Pepper on his way out of the tower. He also made the mistake of letting her know where he was going. 

Sam has always been honest with himself, he's knows he has a stubborn streak a mile wide, but even he has his limits. But between sad Steve and pleased Pepper he's been standing here so long that he's going to make it and get those pastries if it kills him. 

It might kill him. It's so hot in the bakery that people are visibly sweating. the woman behind him has been repeating "this heat is not normal, don't you think" to the person with her. He can feel sweat trickle down his back and he seriously considers for the 100th time just giving up and leaving. But every time he does the queue shuffles forward a little more and he thinks "wait a few more minutes".

God knows how long he waits. It could have been five minutes it could have been a thousand. Sam is not unconvinced he's not in a time vortex. After too long thinking about bakery time vortexes Sam actually begins to look around. Yes there was a lot of people but not enough people to make the room so unbearably hot. He had already taken his jacket off and still could feel sweat begin to bead on his forehead. 

Now that he was actually paying attention, Sam realised that it was so hot that people were beginning to look a little grey.

Looking towards the front of the queue Sam noticed that there no one was at the counter, which would explain why the queue hadn’t moved in a while.

Sam stepped forward to get a better look behind the counter, that's when he saw the smoke gently curling out from under the door behind the counter.

Sam groaned to himself as he put his coat on a table near the queue and pushed himself towards the counter. Ignoring the complaints from people as Sam pushed past to a past of the counter he could jump over.

Landing on the other side of the counter Sam approached the door carefully. As he reached out he could feel the heat coming from behind the door. He took a deep breath and gently pushed the door.

Flames shot out and curled out the frame. The heat was like a wall and the roar of the flames took him by surprise.

There was moment of silence then shouts of panic and screams from the other customers.

"Everyone out" Sam commanded making sure to keep his voice even. He ignored the crashes of furniture and the rumble of footsteps as he looked around for a fire extinguisher or something to help.

He noticed a fire blanket on top of a cupboard and reached up to yank it out. He could have done without the shower of dust, cobwebs and random paper cases that showered down on him but at least it was a functioning fire blanket.

He was just opening the case when he notice a man standing near the counter phone held up panning slowly from the door to himself.

"Seriously" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose "come on" the man shrugged. But Sam took it as a win as the man started to back out of the shop even if he was still filming.

Shaking the blanket out Sam wrapped it around him covering his face and went through the door.

First thing that Sam saw was the whole of the right side of the kitchen was covered in flames, benches and cupboards all alight.

The smoke was billowing to the other half of the room where Sam saw that the flame were covering half of a huge shelving unit which had buckled and fallen.

By the edge of the shelving unit there was two employees. One had pulled her shirt over her face and was trying to lift the shelving unit. Next to her was another employee trying to help but coughing and wheezing into a cloth.

The flames were almost on top of the employees as Sam reached them.

As he was standing next to them he could see that there was another employee trapped under the shelves.

The woman started as Sam put a hand on her shoulder. Her face was lined with tear streaks running through soot but she had a determined look on her face.

Sam pulled the blanket from his face "you need to get out".

"He’s trapped" she said continuing to try and lift the shelves.

Sam put a hand on top of the woman's "you need to help your other colleague" Sam pointed at the man who was coughing. "You need to get him out of here. I will stay... ok?"

The woman took one last look at the man under the shelf before moving to her other colleague and wrapping his arm around the shoulder and half dragging him from the room.

Sam took some quick shallow breaths, ignoring how the smoke felt like it was burning his throat. Squatting by the guy Sam took his pulse and it was slow but there. He checked for breathing and like his heartbeat was shallow but there.

Not trying to focus on how the flames were inching closer, Sam knelt down to see how much of the man's injuries he could see. The smoke was now drafting across the floor, rapidly getting thicker. Sam made a decision, there wasn't any time to spare. He had to try and move the man.

Wrapping his hands in the blanket Sam shifted to grip and lift the shelves. There was a creak and a shift but it wouldn't move more than a few inches. Sam shifted his stance and tried again. Still nothing more than a few inches.

The flames were now licking at the sides of the shelves. Sam quickly tried to move some of the items that had been on the shelves. Throwing bags of flour and sugar away from the flames saw the shelves move towards the fire.

Sam tried again and he could lift the shelves a little higher this time, but not enough to get the man out. Sam went to move some more of the bags from the shelves when there was a huge bang and Sam was flung across the room.

The room spun for a moment and Sam struggled to get his breathing under control. He knew he was breathing in more and more smoke even though he was trying to keep the blanket over his face. Rubbing his eyes slowly trying to ignore the gritty itchy feeling he staggered to his feet.

"Come on, come on" Sam muttered to himself as he lifted the shelf again. He could feel the strain on his muscles the metal heating up through the blanket. The shelf shifted a little to the side into the flames exposing the man's torso but leaving his legs trapped. Sam grabbed the man under the arms and tried to drag him but he wouldn't move.

Sam's head was beginning to swim, and his throat tightening, coughs being forced from his lungs. Ignoring some thuds behind him Sam got a grip on the shelves and tried to shift them again. His throat burned as he took a breath squatting slightly, trying yet again just to move the damn shelves even a little.

The shelves creaked with the pressure and the sound of metal scrapping across the tiled floor. Muscles burning Sam tried to move it just a little bit further.

At this point the smoke was searing his lungs. Sam had to grab the blanket to his face to try and breathe. Holding the blanket over his face with one hand and using the other to drag the man tried to pull the man from under the shelving unit.

Giving a scream of frustration Sam sunk to the floor coughing. Head down he crawled to the edge of the unit where the fire was beginning to spread. Grasping whatever he could he yanked objects away ignoring the way the way he was fumbling, head spinning.

Sam could feel the sweat and tears going down his face and tried to pull again at the man. The sound of ripping cloth barely hear above the flames had Sam stumbling backwards a piece of shirt clutched in his hands.

Rejecting the ache of his muscles he moved back towards the man again when something shiny moved through the smoke and grabbed the shelves. 

There was a loud groan of metal as the shelves were lifted up and items fell about them.

Sam grabbed at the man again and this time he was able to drag the man across the floor.

A large crash sounded and then hands pulled him up to standing. Through the smoke he could see a familiar face with a familiar mask.

Sam laughed a little causing him to start coughing again. "Oh my god" Sam muttered probably a little hysterically "now you show up? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your disappearing act".

He was met with an eye roll and was maneuvered so he was propped up while the man on the floor was picked up and flung over the other shoulder.

Sam concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, grasping at the rough material under his hands. Fresh air suddenly burst into his lungs and while it grated against his now sore throat, he couldn't help gulping it down.

Sirens surrounded them and then there were hands lifting him and helping him sit. A mask was put over his face and he felt the difference immediately. 

The feeling of warm metal against his arm made Sam look up. Bucky was standing over him mask hanging around his neck. The smoke had left a sooty mark across the top of his face.

"Why do you still have that thing" Sam said wincing at the soreness of his throat.

Bucky shrugged and sat next to him on the back of the EMT's van. Sam gently knocked their shoulders together. "Thanks" Sam said, he got a shoulder nudge in return.

They sat there in silence until a commotion the other side of the fire trucks caused them both to look up.

"Bucky!" Steve exclaimed pushing past the firefighter and grabbing Bucky's shoulders before patting him randomly.

"Why do you still have this" Steve said ripping the mask off Bucky's neck and flinging it back towards the still burning bakery.

"Ow" Buck said rubbing his neck. Steve set his jaw before grabbing Bucky and mushing him straight into his chest.

Sam snorted as Bucky's arms flailed for a moment before curling around Steve.

"I’m fine" croaked Sam, "don't worry about me" his words muffled by the oxygen mask covering his face.

Steve slowly let go of Bucky then grabbed Sam's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, while shooting him an apologetic look.

Bucky rolled his eyes and shuffled along a bit making a room for Steve to squeeze in between him and Sam. Bucky's arm came round Steve's shoulder's resting his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam felt the corners of his mouth turned up as got settled to wait for an EMT to see him.

Two days later Sam found a box of pastries in his kitchen. Black marker was scrawled across the top "thanks for putting up with Steve". Yeah sometimes being an Avenger was awesome.


End file.
